


mayor's response to cade's citizenship request

by mari_suarez



Series: dumb bitch city discourse [2]
Category: joods fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: தமிழ்
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_suarez/pseuds/mari_suarez
Summary: da momin of troof.....
Relationships: dbc polyship
Series: dumb bitch city discourse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969387





	mayor's response to cade's citizenship request

deer bibi joods,,,,,

sher.

frum,  
the mayor (bibi joods)


End file.
